1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gesture control method and a gesture control device and, more particularly, to a gesture control method and a gesture control device using a relation between a face and a hand to execute a corresponding function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far a user usually operates an electronic device by an input device, such as keyboard, mouse, touch panel, remote controller, and soon. However, since the user has to hold or touch those input devices including keyboard, mouse, touch panel, remote controller, and so on for operation, it is inconvenient for the user. As motion control gets more and more popular, the present operation behavior of user may change in the future, wherein gesture control may be adapted for various applications. In the prior art, the gesture control technology can be classified into three types in the following. The first type is to put special properties on the user and the shortcoming of the first type is that it is inconvenient in use. The second type is to use a 2D image sensor to detect motion of the user and the shortcoming of the second type is that it is not precise enough in detection. The third type is to use a 3D image sensor to detect motion of the user and the shortcoming of the third type is that the cost is high, the mechanism is heavy, and it cannot be installed in all kinds of electronic devices.